


suit me up

by swisstae



Series: Cap-IM Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Suits (US TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Associate Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lawyer Steve Rogers, Lawyer Tony Stark, M/M, Self-Indulgent, and nor is this.. what are we doing?? write lawyer AUs people!, oh wow how is this not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisstae/pseuds/swisstae
Summary: Tony is having some trouble figuring out what his arch-nemesis at work wants from him this time.or: no, Steve, you can't have Bucky too!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IM Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646299
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	suit me up

**Author's Note:**

> okay, sorry, this is me being super indulgent. this section was originally going to be part of a much larger Suits AU I was working on, but I lost interest in the show, and this was the result of some reminiscent feelings as I watched the first episode again. for people who've watched it- Tony is, obviously, Harvey, and Bucky is Mike. (although we're definitely not focusing on their rs for this portion, I still hope you enjoy!)

Tony strode into his office, barking orders at his associate as he did so, “Bucky, I will need the files on the Goodman case and— what the fuck is he doing in here?” He came to a halt, his eyes narrowing as he took in the broad shouldered figure of-

Steve stood up, a genial smile on his face. “Hi Tony, how are you? Sure hope you’re fine, seeing how busy you seem to be.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. Steve in his best form was also a Steve who wouldn’t give away a single clue as to what the hell he wanted. More often than not, Tony would have to piece it together with nothing but a few random pieces of information put together haphazardly. “Come to flatter me, Steven? If not, get out.” Aside, to Bucky, he offered a raised eyebrow. “Why the hell did you let him in? He doesn't have an appointment.” 

Bucky sputtered. “He told me he did!” Tony did not bother to acknowledge that pathetic statement. He seriously needed to remind Pepper to teach Bucky how to actually read the appointment sheet list. 

“Tony, if you could be so kind as to give me a minute of your time—”

“What’s up? Need something from me?” Sometimes it was better to just jump to the point, instead of running around in circles, as much as he enjoyed doing it. He didn’t have the time to do that today. He takes a sip of his coffee, and sits at his desk, turning his chair to face Steve. He raises an eyebrow again, taking in the pinstripe Armani suit, the coiffed hair and the— “Shoes polished too? My my, Steven, do we have a hot date tonight?” 

Steve flicked his eyes up, peering at him through his eyelashes. “I want Bucky Barnes for a week.” 

Tony didn’t even hesitate for a second. “Nope. Can’t have him.” There was no way he was allowing that to happen. Bucky was the best associate he’d ever had, and he’d be hard-pressed to let him go. Besides— giving him to Rogers? Tantamount to sacrificing a goat for a ritual, because he was never going to get that damn goat back. 

“C’mon Tony, it’s just one week! It’ll be fine, I’m telling you. I’ll take care of him.” 

“Wanna talk about the last time I let someone go with you?” Tony met Steve’s pleading look with a glare. “I remember you said the same thing when I let you have Peggy for a week and—” 

“Okay, okay, I get it, we don’t need to bring Peggy up again.” Steve raises his hands, surrendering. “I already apologized for it anyway, countless times if I remember right. Can’t help it if she liked me better, am I right, Barnes?” He shot a grin at Bucky, a patented Steve Rogers one that would make men stronger than Bucky Barnes weak in the knees. And sure enough, the sight of those glittering blue eyes twinkling with mischief and the wide smile that lit up Steve’s whole face, made Bucky blush a faint red. 

“Not really helping your case here, Rogers.” Tony rolled his eyes again. Seducing his associate was not part of the plan. He actually _liked_ Bucky. He was able to take Tony’s bullshit for what it was— _bullshit_ — and not run away with his tail between his legs by the end of the first day. Definitely an upgrade from the last associate he’d had. 

“Okay, how’s this— I promise you I’ll give Barnes back, in mint condition by the end of this week.” Steve widened his eyes, imploring Tony to reconsider. 

Tony smirked. “A Rogers promise, eh? Sorry baby blues, I think it’s a hard pass on that.” 

Steve visibly gave up on trying to get Tony to reconsider out of the goodness of his heart. He sat up straight, arms crossed against his absurdly large chest. “Okay. What do you want?” 

_Finally._ They were doing real business. Hiding a smile, Tony turned away from him to say, “You got two tickets to the Mets game on Friday. I want them.” 

He turned back just in time to see Steve’s eyes narrow sharply. He didn’t bother hiding his grin this time. “You don’t even like baseball! Why the hell would you want those?” 

“ _You_ like baseball.” Tony leaned across his desk, licking his lips. “That's a good enough reason for me to take the ticket.” 

Steve heaved a sigh, but his eyes were glittering with mirth as he said, “Fine. You want both?” 

“You can keep one.” 

“Then we’ve got a deal.” Steve stood up and shook hands with Tony. Tony could only barely resist winking at him. 

As Steve tipped a nod at him, and clapped Bucky on the shoulder as he walked out of Tony’s office, Bucky finally opened his mouth. “Wait, did you just sell me out? For a game you don’t even like?” he asked, voice high-pitched with incredulity.

Patting his shoulder, Tony walked to the filing cabinet in his office. “Keep up, Bucky-boy. I sold you out for a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/swisstae)


End file.
